The Chimera Alliance
Origins of the Alliance In 2012, representatives from four kingdoms began discussing various issues, primarily regarding the varied rule set used within the HFS, and crafted the Alliance Pact . This pact is an open-ended agremeet between participating groups to work together to create and maintain a codified set of core rules that cover all of the major sections of the various rule books. Based off of the Combined Realms War (CRW) XIV Rulebook, the Alliance Rule Book is the core rule set used by all participating Kingdoms. Joining the Alliance Any HFS group has an open invitation to join the Alliance. The only requirements to do so are to accept the current Alliance Rulebook as the core rule set, and abide by the processes set forth the in Alliance Pact. Kingdoms may join or leave the Alliance at any time for any reason. The Alliance Council Each Kingdom selects one representative, or Speaker, for their Kingdom. The Speaker is the voice of their Kingdom in the Alliance Council. One Speaker is selected via a vote of all Speakers to be the head of Council, or the Steward of the Allaince. Another member is selected as the Chronicler, or the person responsible for making changes to the Rulebook, taking minutes of meetings, and ensuring that official documentation is published and disseminated appropriately. The Steward and the Chronicler is re-elected every calender year. The purpose of the Council is to act as communication points between the Kingdoms, and set and enact policy for internal Council workings only. The Council cannot make a decision or enact any policy that effects the rules or the Alliance Pact without collecting a populous vote. Current Members: *Shadowmist - Sir Marcus Wolfheart/Ronnie Rodrigues (Steward) *Kalladen - Dame Sleet Gil-Shalos *Drandmir - Sir Garrik/Mike Green Maintaining the Rules Rules are changed based off of a two step representative voting system. When a change to the core rules is proposed, each representative for a member Kingdom is responsible for informing their Kingdom's populous of the change to be voted upon, collecting the votes, and reporting them to the Alliance Council. Each Kingdom gets one vote, with a majority vote enacting a change. If a vote does not pass at the representative level, then all votes are tallied. If the total votes result in a 2/3 majority from the populous, the proposed change passes. House Rules To allow for Kingdoms to maintain their individual flavor, member Kingdoms may make house rules that add on to the existing core rules. New classes, racial abilities, and location specific rules are all examples of House Rules. House Rules may also be created to allow for play to continue under circumstances where normal play by the rules would otherwise be unsafe or illegal (for example, allowing for thrown weapons to be counted as arrows in a city where archery is illegal). House rules cannot normally modify or alter the core rule set. Member Kingdoms *Shadowmist *Kalladen *Drandmir Former Members *Bhurtok (Disbanded)